


“Am I just drunk?”

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: “You’re the most beautiful human ever, how are you even real, am I just drunk?”
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Reader
Kudos: 34





	“Am I just drunk?”

Sana, yawned as she kept her eyes on the drama playing on the T.V. The apartment was quieter than usual as you had gone out with your friends, leaving Sana to catch up with the show she hadn’t got a chance to watch, since she began touring. The scene that played out on screen was nothing short of cliché, as the protagonist confessed his feelings to the girl he loved, in the middle of the rain. The Japanese girl smiled as she entertained the thought of you doing the same, ‘I mean, Y/N did get drenched by a puddle, when she came to confess her feelings for me.’ She giggled to herself at the memory.

It was the morning after a huge storm, and the streets were too flooded to drive; so you decided to run to finally confess your feelings to, Sana. The thought of her plagued your mind the entire night, as you watched the lightning crash and heard the thunder roar; wanting nothing more to hold her in your arms. So that’s why you had opted to abandon any rational thought of possible sickness to the wind, as you ran to Sana’s dorm. Halfway there, a large truck had driven into a puddle drenching you in street water. But as disgusted as you had been, you continued running. Sana, remembered how startled she had been, to find you banging on the dorm’s door completely soaked to the bone with only one thought on your mind, “Minatozaki Sana, will you be my girlfriend?” She didn’t remember much after that, Sana kinda just assumed she had fainted; and the rest was history. 

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door, pulling Sana out of her daydream as she went to go check the door. Through the peephole she saw you swaying in front of the door, even from behind the door she could tell you were drunk. Sana, just rolled her eyes as she opened the door for you, not expecting you to jump on her; then start to pepper her face in butterfly kisses. You reeked of alcohol, making your girlfriend nearly throw you off her, just to escape from the smell. But, seeing you being so affectionate was extremely rare; so if she had to control not vomiting for it, she would gladly take it.

Eventually, she got you to settle down on the couch as she tried to get up and get you a glass of water. However, as she got up she was pulled back down immediately, and into your lap. She gave you a questioning look, “Y/N, what are you doing?” You didn’t respond, as you continued to nuzzle into Sana’s neck pressing soft kisses there, “Yah, I asked you a question.” She pulled away from you, turning around to face you. The pout you made almost rivaled that of a puppy having their favorite toy taken away.

“I just really love you.” Sana, flushed at your words. Excluding, the drunken slur that followed them; you were always more romantic when you didn’t notice. You pulled Sana closer to you again, moving from her cheek, to her forehead, to her lips, to her neck. You kissed any place your lips could reach; your drunken state making you clingier than normal. Sana, blushed as you kissed her; the same butterflies filling her stomach, like the first time she realized she loved you. 

You had looked up to see her face, since she had become quiet, laughing at the red tint adorning her cheeks; she frowned as she looked at you, “What now, Y/N?” You just smiled, as you snaked your arms around her midriff, holding her close.

“You’re the most beautiful human ever. How are you even real; or am I just drunk?” Sana, was caught off guard by your comment; as she cleared her throat to re-center her thoughts. Which, was fruitless by any means.

Sana, just shook her head as she attempted to squirm out of your grasp, “Okay, Casanova. Time for bed.” You shook your head, ‘no’ as you pulled Sana onto your chest, laying down on the couch.

“Here’s perfect.” Sana, tried again to sway your drunken mind.

“Your back is gonna hurt if we sleep here, the bed sounds more perfect than this.” You shook your head again, placing a kiss on her head.

“Wherever, you are. Is where it’s perfect.”


End file.
